


Gen Drabbles for tw100

by merryghoul



Series: tw100 drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tw100, Drabble Collection, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts, content notes, etc. in chapters.</p><p>All drabbles from 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good News Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank Torchwood for good news days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen
> 
> For tw100's unloved prompt challenge. Prompt chosen was "journalism."
> 
> Fic has no main characters. No content notes apply.

A good day in the world of journalism depends on the worst things happening to human beings. In Cardiff, journalists have Torchwood to thank for good news days.

People being stabbed with a three-bladed knife? Thank Torchwood.

Sudden disappearances in Cardiff nightclubs? Thank Torchwood.

Cannibals found and arrested in the Brecon Beacons? Thank Torchwood.

Retcon helps suppress the memories of those affected by alien phenomena. Their accounts make the media rounds, but what really happened will only be known to Torchwood.

As for those non-alien encounters? The police keep Torchwood's secret. To the press, Torchwood's nickname is "police special ops."


	2. Creating a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen
> 
> Character: Suzie Costello
> 
> Contains: **Major Character Death,** Child Abuse, Murder, Canonical Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Serial Killers, Cancer
> 
> For tw100 challenges #243, unloved prompts, and #76, sleeper.

Not everyone abused by a parent grows up to become a serial killer. Suzie Costello was an exception.

Her father was a strict man. She was verbally and physically punished for not being good enough.

Suzie started not to trust her father. Instead, she dreamed of the day she'd kill him.

Years of smoking lead to Suzie's father developing lung cancer. He was put on life support and sent to a hospital near Cardiff.

Suzie would visit him and brag about how she'd kill him in her face.

When she pulled the life support from his mouth, it was revenge.


	3. The Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie seemed like a friendly person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Characters: Suzie Costello, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones
> 
> Contains: Non-Graphic Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking
> 
> Set pre-series.
> 
> For Fic Promptly. Prompt was [any, a wolf in sheep's clothing](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/116786.html?thread=5624882#cmt5624882)
> 
> For tw100 challenge #238, wolf in sheep's clothing.

When Suzie was alive and working at Torchwood Three, she seemed like a friendly person.

When Suzie and Jack made up Torchwood Three, they'd spend nights drinking beer and water, respectfully, talking about having children.

By the time Tosh joined, they went out for drinks after Suzie's 30-something birthday.

Before their relationship was soured by sex, Suzie even had a friendly relationship with Owen, talking to him about his comic book and pin collecting habits.

She even liked Ianto's coffee.

Those memories were erased by the time Suzie went on her murder spree.

Suzie was a wolf in sheep's clothing.


	4. Modulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a sonic modulator from scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Character: Toshiko Sato
> 
> Missing scene for "Fragments."
> 
> For tw100 challenge #239, monkey see, monkey do.

Tosh looked at the stolen plans for the sonic modulator. The plans were incomplete, in part because UNIT never found a working model to complete their plans with.

Tosh had no idea about the capabilities of the modulator. She knew she had to make this modulator to save her mother's life. She didn't have time to agonize over the missing details.

Using what she learned in college, Tosh figured out what was missing in the plans as she was building the modulator.

After testing, Tosh had no idea whether the completed modulator was working correctly. At least it was working.


	5. The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood has a reliquary. It's not thought of as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Characters: Suzie Costello
> 
> Contains death references.
> 
> For tw100's unloved prompts challenge: prompt was reliquary.

Torchwood has a reliquary. It's not thought of as one. The Vault is Torchwood Three's reliquary. Torchwood Two never had a vault because it was run by one man, and Torchwood One was not known to have one. Torchwood Three is unique.

The deceased members of Torchwood Three are stored in a vault. No one's supposed to know why and how they died. It's a reminder to the living members of Torchwood that the job is dangerous, but honorable. These people died protecting their country from the paranormal.

Only one relic's attempted to come back to life. She wasn't happy.


	6. Ceiling Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat looks down the invisible lift. Crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Characters: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones
> 
> For tw100's unloved prompt challenge. Prompt chosen was "over the..."

Ianto looked up at the roof of the Hub. "Jack, there's a cat looking down the lift."

"A cat? Why are you so scared of a cat looking down the lift, Ianto?"

"It's not an ordinary cat. It managed to open the lift hatch and now its face is covering the opening."

"Ianto, you of all people should know what to do."

Jack went to the Archives. He rolled out a large bowl on the lift and grabbed a large milk bottle. Jack poured milk into the bowl. He triggered the lift to go up.

"You feed the cat milk."


	7. Chosen Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles about the Fairies from "Small Worlds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> No major characters. No warnings apply.

The land of the Fairies was a land without time. Literally, these lands were called the "Lost Lands." A human child could be abducted in the future and reappear in the past.

It resembled a time vortex, except the vortexes were on Earth instead of in space. Their homes were in a forest covered by shadows. When they wanted light, they'd go out of their shadowy homes and look for another Chosen One.

When you live in a childless land, the only way to repopulate it is with children. When a Fairy died, it was replaced with a Chosen One.

 

* * *

 

The Fairies had a soft spot for children they'd consider "neglected." It didn't matter whether the children had parents or not. They were all strays in the Fairies' eyes, and in turn, the Fairies would lead the children astray.

They'd silently watch for someone who'd try to harm their Chosen One. Physical affronts were the worst offense to them. They also hated verbal affronts. They'd reveal themselves to the Chosen Once after their first victim choked on rose petals mysteriously placed in their throats.

Eventually the Chosen One would become a Fairy, and the Fairies looked for another Chosen One.


	8. On Her Majesty's Sinking Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto thought he'd succeeded in getting the SUV to float on water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Character: Ianto Jones
> 
> Spoilers for the audiobook "The Sin Eaters."
> 
> No content notes apply.

Ianto thought he'd succeeded in getting the SUV to float on water.

There was a button on the SUV. It allowed the SUV to work like a hovercraft. Ianto read about it in the Archives. He managed to keep it a secret from his co-workers. There wasn't a situation where the SUV was needed to float on water.

Then the bees and shrimp started to disappear.

Ianto was ecstatic the SUV was floating in the sea. His dreams of being a James Bond-type were coming true.

Water seeped into the SUV. In moments, it was sinking.

 _Damn it,_ Ianto thought.  



	9. Experiment Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying out the Resurrection Gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Character: Suzie Costello
> 
> Contains: Animal Abuse, Animal Death
> 
> For tw100 challenge #235, mice.

Took some mice home today. Injected one of them with rat poison, stabbed one with an ice pick and stabbed the other with the knife Jack gave me.

I resurrected the mice with the glove and timed them with my watch. I was able to keep the mouse injected with rat poison alive for ten seconds. The mouse stabbed with the ice pick lasted 30 seconds. The mouse stabbed with the knife lasted 60 seconds.

The more violent the deaths are, the longer the dead come back to life. Will need more subjects before report is final.

Yours,

S. Costello


	10. One-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in a holding cell. No, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen
> 
> Characters: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.
> 
> For tw100 challenge #237, barking up the wrong tree.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I need you to check on that one-eyed monster. He's secure in a holding cell, but he might get out."

Ianto giggled.

"What'd I say? I said there's a one-eyed monster in a holding cell and he might get out. What's wrong with that?"

Ianto cleared his throat. "Sir, you do realize you've made a masturbation pun?"

"But there really is a one eyed monster in a holding cell and he's this close to breaking the plexiglass in the cell. Can you check on him for me?"

Ianto kept giggling.

"Forget it, Ianto, I'll do it myself."


	11. Ghosts and Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen takes a look into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen
> 
> Character: Gwen Cooper
> 
> Does include post-Series 2 canon.
> 
> For the comment_fic prompt [Torchwood, Gwen Cooper, the night before her wedding, she uses the Ghost machine one more time.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/157579.html?thread=34088331)
> 
> For tw100 challenge #240, curiosity killed the cat.

Gwen snuck inside the Archives before her wedding. She took out the quantum transducer and turned it on. It took her to the future.

Gwen saw herself in a house on the east coast of Wales. Rhys wasn't around, but there were pictures of Rhys and Gwen at their wedding as well as a woman Gwen believed was her daughter.

The older Gwen, with grey hair, was peering through windows. She was holding a SIG Sauer at her side.

As Older Gwen aimed the gun, Younger Gwen went back.

"Is Torchwood going to be the death of me?" she asked.


	12. Sea Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Characters: Jack Harkness, Owen Harper
> 
> For the fic_promptly prompt "I'm tangled in a fishing net down at the harbour."
> 
> For tw100 challenge 241.5, belated.
> 
> No content notes apply.

Jack

I'm tangled in a fishing net down at the harbour. That's why I'm texting you now.

I was trying to trap this alien who was hanging out near Cardiff Bay. The alien was actually not an alien at all. It was a Sea Devil.

The Sea Devil ran back in the water and over the trap I set in it. Now I'm hanging seven feet from the bay.

I swear I wasn't drinking. This has nothing to do with Captain Morgan. Bring wirecutters. And don't bring Ianto, please.

I thought the Sea Devil could cut through rope, okay?

Owen


	13. No Sun For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun in the underworld? Oh, that's a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Characters: Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello
> 
> Set during the audiobook _In the Shadows_ (just before "Adam"), where Jack falls into Hell, lives in a flat owned by his former Torchwood boss, and Suzie is a meteorologist there with the power to mock Jack as he watches her.
> 
> For the Fic Promptly prompt [Torchwood, Suzie Costello, Jack Harkness, alternate dimension meteorologist!Suzie torments Jack with her forecasts of darkness and gloom daily.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/124933.html?thread=5927429&format=light&posted=1#cmt6463237)
> 
> For tw100 challenge #242, sun.

Suzie looked into a monitor to view the weather. "The satellite is showing clear, sunny skies. No, that's not right."

Jack smiled. "That's great, isn't it, Suzie?" 

"Oh, shut up, Jack."

Suzie walked up to the monitor and shook it. As she was shaking it, the weather outside started to get cloudier and darker. 

Suzie walked back up to the green screen. The satellite was showing cloud cover over the United Kingdom.

"Okay. The satellite is now showing dark clouds over all the United Kingdom. They'll continue to be over the UK until the evening."

Jack sighed. "You win, Suzie."


	14. Things From the Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie meditates on her end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Character: Suzie Costello
> 
> For tw100 challenge #243, Henny Penny.
> 
> No content notes apply.

Sometimes, while she worked on the Resurrection Glove, Suzie would imagine it, the other glove (wherever it was) and the knife getting sucked through the Rift. Suzie thought all of those items were thrown out into space by someone or something not human (or from Earth). Maybe they were thrown away in an act of defiance. Maybe the maker of these items couldn't control them anymore. Maybe these items were condemned from a society. 

What Suzie _did_ know is that the glove she had and the knife would be the end and the beginning of the rest of her life.


	15. Just Gotta Get Right Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Danny Boyle knows the Doctor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen
> 
> Character: Jack Harkness
> 
> Set during the 2012 opening ceremony for the London Olympics. Crack.
> 
> For tw100 challenge, #245, the Olympics.
> 
> No content notes apply.

Jack snuck into the Olympic Stadium in London to watch the opening ceremonies. They were always a spectacle, especially in the modern era, and he wanted to see London's take on them. 

Jack liked every portion of the opening ceremonies. But he almost left the stadium during the middle of the technology segment.

The sound of the TARDIS was heard during Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody." Jack was about to teleport to the floor of Olympic Stadium to find the Doctor's TARDIS.

He looked up. The incarnations of the Doctor were on a television screen.

"Danny Boyle knows the Doctor?" he said.


	16. Lahore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knows fairies are dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Character: Jack Harkness
> 
> Contains: Minor Character Death
> 
> For tw100 challenge #246, All That Glitters...

It always bothered Jack that the media would portray fairies as beautiful and sparkling. He couldn't get through a Southern Vampire Mystery book without throwing it in the trash. He wanted to give the creators of _The Fairly OddParents_ a lecture in fairies and he was still confused by a fairy with the voice of Jennifer Saunders. 

Jack knew fairies as large, ugly, malevolent creatures. And they didn't grant wishes and die gracefully in shimmering light. If you offended them, they'd kill you.

Jack should know. The men who died in Lahore, Pakistan still haunt his nightmares to this day.


	17. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie knows how to lure men to their deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen
> 
> Character: Suzie Costello
> 
> Contains: Sexual Content, Death References
> 
> For tw100, #248, Pied Piper

It was easy for Suzie to lure men to their deaths. All she had to do was use her feminine wiles.

Suzie was fond of the sob story, but sometimes the sob story could only go so far. She had to rely on other things, like her physical attractiveness.

One short, black dress and some makeup later and Suzie was ready for the clubs. There, she'd search for her prey. 

Once she had her prey in sight, she seduced him and took him home.

And Suzie made sure the last thing her prey saw was the blades of her knife.


	18. The Mechanoid Harp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't remind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> Characters: Ianto Jones, Owen Harper
> 
> Contains: Fairy Tales, Nudity, Crack
> 
> For Fic Promptly: prompt was ["Torchwood, any, "Lol. Awesome. Seriously though, I need you focused next year. We're gone have a lot of drinking and stupid nonsense to do, and I don't want dumb shit like responsibility to get in my fucking way."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/132249.html?thread=6178713&format=light#cmt6178713)
> 
> For tw100 challenge #249, Jack and the Beanstalk.

(Ianto Jones) Remember when the Mechanoid ship fell through the Rift?

(Owen Harper) Don't remind me.

(Ianto Jones) We had to put baby oil on you so you could fit in the opening.

(Owen Harper) Stop it, Ianto.

(Ianto Jones) And you were so upset you came back with a harp that can play by itself. Lol. Awesome. Seriously though, I need you focused next year. We're gone have a lot of drinking and stupid nonsense to do, and I don't want dumb shit like responsibility to get in my fucking way.

(Owen Harper) At least we agree on that.


	19. Black Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Characters: Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato
> 
> Based on the legend of the [black dog.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_dog_\(ghost\))
> 
> For Fic Promptly; prompt was [Torchwood, any, "Finally, something different: a cryptid!"](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/125569.html?thread=5943681#cmt5943681)
> 
> For tw100 challenge, #250, blue moon.

It was a miserable day in Cardiff. There was a severe thunderstorm lingering over the city.

"Jack, I'm pulling something up on the mainframe," Tosh said.

"What is it, Toshiko?"

"It's something that looks like a dog, but it seems bigger than one."

Jack ran to Tosh's computer. "Can you zoom in on what you're talking about?"

Tosh enlarged the photo of the large dog creature. It had glowing red eyes.

"That's really rare," Jack said. "You only see one of those once in a blue moon."

"What is it, Jack?"

"It's a black dog. Someone's going to die today."


End file.
